


Show Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:20:23
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 16 year old Sam and 20 year old Dean, innocently (or not so innocently) explore 'the line'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Show Me

_**"Show Me" (Ficlet), Sam/Dean**_  
**Title:** Show Me  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** 16 year old Sam and 20 year old Dean, innocently (or not so innocently) explore 'the line'.  
  
  
"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Sam asks his eyes wide and eager.  
  
Dean smiles, perhaps amused by his gullibility or the fact that Sam's eyes are even prettier like this. "Of course I made it to second base with Sandra Dickerson."  
  
Sam scoots to the end of the motel bed and eyes the lipstick smudged on the corner of his brother's mouth. "What was it like?"  
  
"Making out with a dust buster."  
  
"Eew." Sam's young face crinkles up in disgust as he sits back on the bed again.  
  
Dean wants to brag. He wants his brother to be jealous of his conquest. It doesn't matter that he's glamorizing something that really went down in a matter of seconds and that it was as sloppy as a plate of spaghetti. "Dude, girls suck like vacuums. It's different then the actual thing."  
  
He can see his brother is considering his words carefully, imagining what it might feel like. Sam edges forward once more with mischief in his eyes. "Show me."  
  
Dean is taken aback by the bluntness of it. Not a suggestion at all. More like an order. He looks at his brother, searching his face for some sort of clue as to whether he is bluffing. But all he sees is a powerful lust that Dean realizes was put there with his own words. "You want to know what it feels like?"  
  
Sam nods and licks his lips. "Show me."  
  
For a moment Dean considers whether he should give this some serious thought - whether kissing Sam would be crossing a line best left alone, but that's about as far as he gets before his brother takes him by the shirt collar and pulls him forward. Dean uses the momentum to push Sam onto his back, unable to hide the smirk plainly on his face. "Why the hell not?" And just as suddenly as Sam's request, Dean captures his brother's mouth with his own.


End file.
